


High tempers

by snippinwhippen



Series: My lifeguard boys [2]
Category: Bondi Rescue (TV)
Genre: Beardy and Jethro are just surprised, Bondi Beach, Fights, Fluff, Harrison and Maxi are so gay for eachother, Harrison gets hurt :(, I can’t write angst, M/M, Maxi is sweet, No Angst, Probably ooc, bit of blood, bondi lifeguards - Freeform, my sweet boys, watching Bondi rescue as I write this, you wouldn’t believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snippinwhippen/pseuds/snippinwhippen
Summary: After an altercation at the beach, Maxi forgets that not everyone knows about him and Harrison.
Relationships: Trent “Maxi” Maxwell/Harrison Reid
Series: My lifeguard boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656772
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	High tempers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really late at night, and I don’t really check my writing. So there’ll be a few mistakes if it’s really by me. :) 
> 
> I don’t own any boys because they’re real, and I hope this doesn’t actually happen on the beach as often as fanfictions decide they do! Lots of Harrison whump.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my story!

It was a scorcher. The beach busy with tourists and locals that couldn’t bear the 43° heat. It was a routine day, other than the extra 10,000 people, and without the filming crew. Jethro, who sat in the tower scanned the water, prepared to radio into any of the 5 lifeguards stationed at each ramp. 

The sun beat down onto the buggy, barely blocking any rays from hitting Harrison’s back. It was an hour or two into his shift, and he had just eaten lunch, when he noticed a man in trouble. He pulled off his shirt, ready to grab the board as he radioed in.

“Harrison to Central, I think I might be in for a rescue here.”

“Central to North Corner, go for the one out the back.”

“Copy.”

He grabbed the board, barely noticing its weight as he hauled it into the water. Aware now that there were two swimmers in trouble, rather than the man he had seen flailing just metres from shore.

He paddled as quick as he could, crashing through the waves that threatened to pull him back to the beach. After paddling out 50 metres or so, he noticed a surfer had gone to help the worse-off swimmer. Quickly, he redirected the surfer to shore, before turning to grab the man he had paddled passed. Sidling up next to the drowning man, he helped the man grab onto the board. Telling him to lie on his stomach. It was practically a textbook rescue.

As they caught a set back to shore, Harrison noticed a group of angry men storming up to where he had rode into. He thought nothing of it, dumping the man from his board before retreating back to the buggy. He had just placed the rescue board into the holder attached to the buggy, when a shoulder tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around, coming face to face with the group of men he had noticed, looking furious. He took a few steps away from the buggy, not wanting it damaged in case he got pushed.  
“Is there anything you need sir?” Harrison asked, watching as the group of men seemed to shield around his patient.  
“I want to know why you swam right passed my drowning friend!” One of them spat, poking Harrison’s chest aggressively.  
“There was someone in more need of help. They’re lucky someone came to help them.” Harrison reasoned, his hands half held up in surrender.

The men didn’t seem to accept that as a real answer. Another one giving him a rough shove,  
“We don’t care! Last time I checked, a lifeguards meant to save lives!”. Harrison sent a panicked glance to the tower, trying fruitlessly to regain his footing.  
“Mate, I was just doing my job.” He said, hoping to deescalate the situation. 

Jethro, up in the tower, with Beardy looming behind him radioed into Hoppo.

“Central to Hoppo, there’s an altercation up the north corner. We’re calling the police now.”

“I’ll be up there soon.”

“Copy.”

Jethro sent a look to Beardy. The older lifeguard seemed more scary than himself, so he asked whether the man could go down and help Harrison. Beardy agreed.

Harrison barely looked up before a fist swung his way. Narrowly missing his nose, and just barely catching his hair. Harrison fell to the ground, uncoordinated from his dodge. The aggressive group of men took that as an advantage, one kicking him in the side and another’s heel connecting with Harrison’s face. A ring of death had formed, although none brave enough to try help.

Harrison struggled to get up, his sides hurt from the attacks. He felt something warm running from his nose, realising it was blood. He tried to take another step back, but one of the men had managed to get behind him and deliver a punch to the back of his head that left his ears ringing. Clutching the back of his head, Harrison took a step forward, straight into the fist of another man.

Harrison had just been kicked in the stomach, when Beardy arrived. The police trailing behind him. The men, oblivious to the officers, sent another punch to Harrison’s face, sending him to the floor once again. Suddenly, chaos rang out, brave bystanders tackled the offenders with the police, restraining them until they could be handcuffed. Beardy glances at Harrison, watching the man sit up, let out a groan and fall back to the sand. He ran to the unconscious lifeguard worriedly, and with the help of kind bystanders, carried him into the buggy.

Beardy watched the police escort the offenders, noticing how the patient who had caused all this looked guilty, staring straight at Beardy and mouthing ‘sorry’. He shrugged, waving the ring of death away from him, and driving the buggy back to the lifeguard tower. 

He carried Harrison up the stairs bridal style, noticing how little the man weighed for his age. Knocking on the door, it opened to reveal a concerned Hoppo, Jethro scanning through water before asking whether Harrison was okay. Beardy shrugged, laying him down on the sick bay. Beardy, with his limited medical knowledge, felt around to see if anything was broken or fractured.   
“He’ll be fine, I’m sure. He’s tough.” Beardy replied after a minute or two, pulling out a chair so he could watch Harrison.

It had been 7 minutes since Harrison had been brought to the tower. Hoppo had been calling Maxi, telling him what had happened, and that he’d probably want to see him, when a groan erupted from the sick bay. Beardy immediately sat up, causing Hoppo to quickly end his call and crowd around Harrison.

Before Harrison even said anything, he threw an arm over his eyes, shielding them from the bright lights.  
“Ouch.” He whispered, wincing at how much it hurt to speak. Hoppo tapped him on the shoulder, encouraging Harrison to look at him. The injured lifeguard removed the arm from his face, blinking a couple times to get used to the light before glancing at Hoppo.   
“Maxi’s coming to pick you up, you’ll have to give police statements by next week if you want to press charges.” Hoppo informed, resuming the tapping on Harrison’s shoulder.

Beardy helped Harrison sit up. Trying to ignore the painful groans emitting from his friend.  
“How do you feel?” He asked, watching Harrison look around dazedly.  
“Like I got hit by a Ute.” He responded, bringing a hand to squeeze at his shoulder. Hoppo decided to change places with Jethro, allowing the new fully-fledged lifeguard talk to Huttz.

“I ain’t condoning it or whatever. But that was quite a rumble!” Jethro exclaimed, watching as Harrison smiled softly. Beardy, still sat beside the injured man, jumped up to open the door when someone knocked. Revealing a worried Maxi, Beardy let him in immediately. Jethro and Beardy watched as Huttz sent a small smile to Maxi.

They obviously weren’t prepared for when Maxi rushed forward to kiss Harrison. They stood there slightly shell-shocked, watching as Maxi wrapped Harrison into a bear hug and whispered,  
“Don’t ever let that happen again. I was so worried!”, giving another kiss on the injured man’s cheek. Hoppo seemed to notice the slight change in noise, turning back to see Maxi pulling away from the kiss, watching Jethro and Beardy try to recover from their shock.

Jethro moves first, turning towards Hoppo in confusion. Hoppo only shrugged, pointing back at Maxi and Huttz, Jethro shook his head, Hoppo had known all along! Beardy on the other hand, couldn’t shut his mouth in time,  
“When did all this happen?” He asked, waving his arms in the general area of the two boyfriends. Maxi turned around, stopping his soft conversation with Harrison to look at Beardy bemusedly.

“We’ve been together for about a year and a half. Sorry we didn’t tell you. We plan to tell everyone at the end of season party.” Maxi answered, playing with Harrison’s sun bleached hair. Beardy only frowned, realising that must be why Ryan’s been giving Harrison and Maxi looks. He shivered just thinking about how he came across it.

“I’ll take Harrison home now. I’ll text you guys later!” Maxi told everyone, helping Harrison to stand so that they can escape the lifeguard tower. Beardy and Jethro exchanged glances, that went far too quickly. 

Maxi chuckled to himself, he really couldn’t keep their secret to themselves anymore. Helping Harrison into the car, they drove to their shared apartment. Ready to start cooking dinner, and to possibly take a nap together.


End file.
